Elements
by Strawberry's soul
Summary: When Jenna is kidnapped by her supposed-to-be-dead brother, along with his 'friends', she must confront her mixed feelings for...Alex? Will she really be part of the 'evil quest' or get the time to escape? AlexJenna, of course! On Hold
1. Broken

****

**Hey you! Its really my first fic ever, so don't be too harsh on me! I really don't know why I'm writing in Bold, but I like it that way so you better not sue me about it, okay?**

**Alrighty on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Think of a really dumb disclaimer and pretend you saw it just here.**

**

* * *

**

****

_**Elements**_

**__**

**I.... always felt I was no ordinary girl. I liked the fire, yeah. 'laughing' And Mom and Dad thought I was pyromaniac. But all of this was when I was living a peaceful normal life. When I had the ordinary life of the little girl waking up early in the morning, eating breakfast, then going to play with her older brother outside and swimming in the river all the day, then would eat supper, go to bed and dream peacefully.**

**But it was all broken. I still remember when I was really mad at Felix.... anger consumed me, and fire began shooting out of my hands. I felt the incredible power within me. I once had this feeling, but didn't pay attention. Hehe, I nearly killed him.**

**Then there was these long conversations with our parents.... **

_**Flashback**_

_**Mother: I thought you said that she would be protected from that curse!**_

_**My father raised his hands in defense. " It is no curse, and that's what I thought too. After Felix, now our only daughter!"**_

_**I was feeling pretty ashamed at those comments. They talked as if I was evil, a mistake of the nature.**_

_**" Mother, Father. I am not a mistake, and if I do have these strange powers, then I am proud, you hear!" then I ran away.... **_

_**End of flashback**_

**I came back the day just before Mt.Aleph's accident. My parents said they were glad to see me, that they loved me and I was still their precious daughter. I was really happy, the peace was once again.**

**Then my mother woke me up, "Jenna, hurry! We must leave!"**

**Then.... all I can remember was Felix nearly drowning. How I felt to see my dear brother near death. Before my very own eyes my parents and brother were hit by a giant boulder, then drowned and died. I saw their _death. _For years I felt weak, weak of not being able to help them when they needed me the most. That's how I began considering _really _practicing my Psynergy. I began hard training with Garet and Isaac, all the time, in my mind was one thing, one thought. _I'll make up for my weakness of the past._**

**I just begun to smile again when Kraden proposed we go to Sol Sanctum, even if it was forbidden. I liked this idea, so I went along with Garet and Isaac. Now here I am. Waiting for them to get the Elemental Stars. Everytime the word Psynergy is in my mind, _weak _comes shoving it away. That terrible day I swore I would never cry again, never love anyone, never be _hurt _again. That I would not be weak. I would be strong.**

**The portal from where we came from began glowing yellowish again, like it did when we got through. A masked man, two blue haired man, though one seemed more human than he other, and a blond-haired woman.**

**I quickly placed my hand on my staff, ready to protect Kraden if anything was to happen. The blue-haired man, the more human-looking one, looked at me with a rather calm face. "We don't need the girl" he told the masked man, then looked back at me." Go cry your fears to your parents, I don't want to have troubles with old geezers."**

**The guy touched a sensitive spot. "I...." I started, then lunged at him with all my might. I think I caught him off guard and pinned him to the ground. "My whole family is dead!!" I held my staff on his throat and held my other hand into the air, a fireball beginning to form in my palm. He grinned at me mischievously and a dark cloud appeared upon myself, then plain water began falling on me, making me screech, the fire extinguished. I jumped back, my hair glued on my forehead because of the water.**

**He rose up to his feet and pushed a hair lock off his face. A Water Adept. Dammit, I might not be able to do much. _No way! I will because I am strong!_**

**I pointed my staff on him, it began glowing dangerously, a flame could be seen within, as if it was imprisoned in it. "I wont allow myself to be weak again!! I'll make up for my family's deaths by showing the sky I am strong, by killing you! _Flare Storm!" _I yelled, and a circle of fire began surrounding him, slowly closing onto him. My eyes burning of anger, I made the fire grew even bigger, I wanted it to be feared by his companions.**

**Then I heard him. A familiar voice I hadn't heard since years ago. It cant be possible. I know I'd have rather went with them than stay here all alone. As if in a slow motion, everything started to turn around me. I let my grip on my staff loosen, and my control on the fire was no more.**

**"Jenna, stop! Alex, don't hurt her!" the masked man yelled. It couldn't be him. I cant. I saw the boulder falling, taking him and my parents along in their terrible fate. Felix? No....If it was him he would've come to tell me he was alive.**

**I regained my composure and took hold of my staff again, pointing his chest. "Who are you?!" I yelled, but did not attack.**

**He removed his mask slowly and confirmed my fear. It was him. My brother. Why? Why is he even alive?! He was supposed to be dead, he left me with the pain of the world on my shoulders. I allowed dark feelings to consume me, but my indefinite hatred for him pushed it all away.**

**"How COULD you!? How could you leave me alone!? I was.... alone..... for three whole years, alone, do you understand that word?! You never came to say you were alive! I had no family!" I shouted, my voice all shaky from the shock and the pain flooding back in me once again. I never felt this way in the whole three years, since the day.**

**"It was compl---" he got cut by the Water Adept. "Touchy reunion Felix, but I must say this isn't the time nor the moment. Get your insolent sister out of here, so we can finally get the stars."**

**"You, shut up! Just.... (sight)..... Just shut up, you'll never know what I've been through, stay out of this, blue boy!" I yelled then shot a fireball at him, and to my surprise, he warped a few meters away.**

**I stared blankly at him, how.... did he do that?! Its beyond Psynergy!**

**I spun around to look at Garet and Isaac. I knew what they wanted. They mustn't get it though. "Isaac, don't give them the stars! Never, even if we must die!"**

**I turned around, my eyes glowing a fierce red of determination.**

**If I could not save my parents, then I would go for a bigger goal. The world.**

**"As a Mars Adept, I swear on my life I will not allow you to bring chaos over this world." I said defiantly.**

**The guy called Alex walked to me and raised my chin with a single finger, as if daring me to look in his eyes. Unlucky boy. I'm not a loser. I wont look at the floor. I looked up straight into his eyes unblinking. There was something in those eyes, something I remember feeling. I remember looking into the mirror and seeing this look in my eyes. Loneliness and determination. Pity. But I can defend myself without even using Psynergy, and this, I don't think he can. Hehehe.... prepare yourself, I'm no ordinary girl, you'll see.**

**I began pulling onto his hair. "Your blue hair is pretty!" I said with a childish smile. He let his arms fell to his side as he backed up. "Huh?" he had the time to wonder what I was thinking only a second before I kicked him in the gut. It really looked like his eyes were going to jump out of his head! He gasped and fell on his knees.**

**I smiled devilishly. "Who's the next!? I'll teach you not to mess with a Mars Adept!" I said then felt something hit me in the back of my head. My vision blurred as all my surrounding kept turning around me. But nothing was turning in reality, it was me falling on the ground, all I could see was the feet of the people, and someone saying, "We'll just have to take her too then. Alex, take her. Menardi and I have some business with these young men."**

**When I woke up, it was midnight. Well, it looked like, the moon was high in the sky. Where am I? I'm in a room with three bed, which I am in the middle one. I saw Felix on the other one, sleeping like a baby. Pff, traitor. I turned around slowly only to notice the other one was empty. Hmm, if Felix is sleeping as hard as he used to, then I might have a chance to get outta here. But I cant leave Kraden, they might try to hurt him.... Hmm, I'll go and find Garet and Isaac, then we'll come and save him. Yes! Good plan girl!**

**I quietly opened the window and slipped out. I still didn't know where I am, but for sure am in a really beautiful place. I stared in front of me, where a small lake was crashing its waves onto the shore, The moonlight reflecting on the water was just breathtaking. The stars shone brightly upon my head, and somehow it was soothing me. As if I could forget all that happened and let myself be led into another world.**

**Mind you, I do NOT HATE water, I just don't LIKE it. Its not the same. I'm not a cat, you know? I walked to it, noticed a few rocks where I could sit and do so.**

**Time go by as I stare at the stars.... alone. Well, that's what I thought.**

**"Thinkin' of going somewhere young lady?" I gasped and spun around, falling off the rock in the process.**

**Alex.**

**"Humph, its you." I spat with a hatred-full tone. He laughed evilly and sat next to me. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"**

**He looked at me with a kind of sicko look. But still.... what can I expect from a guy with blue hair? "I'm sorry if Milady is mad at me, but can I recall her she kicked me at the wrong place?" he asked sarcastically. I definitely hate that guy.**

**"Why did you kidnap me anyway?! I hope you're not actually thinking I will help you with your little quest of destroying the world?" I looked at him by the corner of my eye to see he was staring off the lake. "Only bad things happen to me, I'm getting used to it." I laughed softly, then chewed on my lower lip, absent mindely. **

**After a long moment of silence, I stood up. "Family luck. But you probably already know my story anyway." I said then began walking back to the window, jumped in and slid into my bed discretely. After a few minutes of constant thinking, I fell asleep, not aware of anything around me.**

**"You! Wake up kiddo, or I'LL wake you up!" I heard, back in the reality. I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and opened one eye. Alex. He really wont leave me alone, will he? "Only a few minutes, alright?" I turned my back on him and heard him make a kind of growl. He picked me up roughly and brought me with him somewhere I don't know. I just heard the sound of his footsteps on the ground and his breathing on my forehead. I don't know where he's taking me, but I'll make him angry..... Hehehe, evil plan!**

**Then I was falling. I let out a loud 'EEEEK!!' before reaching water. He brought me to the lake that bastard!! I swam out and saw him laughing hard, along with my brother sitting on a rock. "Traitor!" I shouted at my brother, who immediately stopped laughing. "I.... I HATE WATER!!" I yelled, even If I did not mean it.**

**"So that's the REASON why it stinks around here! You never take a bath!" He crossed his arms on his chest and my 'oh-so-protective-and-loyal' brother began laughing harder.**

**I walked past him fuming, but then a idea came to my mind. Hehehe.... evil evil evil!**

**I changed my direction and tackled him from behind. He loses his balances and fell into the lake, but not without grabbing Felix's ankle.**

**I quickly began sending heat waves into the water, making the temperature go up, but really up. Felix was the first to react. "Damn its HOT!!" he shouted and reached the shore rapidly, along with Alex. Alex pointed his 'bad finger' at me accusingly as I began to walk away slowly, splashing water's sound reaching my ears. "Never point your finger at my sister!!" Then a "OWW!" then nothing. I wonder if Isaac gave them, the Elemental Stars. Hope not.... I looked upon the sky, I guess that it is now....**

**My life as a.... Mars Adept, huh?**

****

* * *

****

**Sooo, how was it for a first chapter?! I think its alright, the darker side of Jenna. Sorry if she seemed a bit out of character with all her fighting, but I did not play The Lost Ages yet, and as you may know, in Golden Sun 1, we cant really figure out her personality that much. But I still hope you like it! **


	2. A Djinni!

Okay, second chappie! I want to say thank you to the few ones who did review my story….

Rain child: Yeah, I read your fic, I really liked it! I'll be waiting for an update, okay? But when you say 'uncommon' , I think you might be surprised, there is quite a few who like this pairing… Yes, now I wont ask for reviews, I'll just wish people who read this story will be decent enough to leave one.

CrystalTyres: Yeah. He kept calling her 'my dear' , I thought they were cute until he insult them all in Champa, that was just soooo mean! I know it will probably never happen, and if it's the case, I want Jenna to be with Piers! Must really be the blue hair But I wont give up on Alex/Jenna!

flamethrowerqueen: Yeah, I think so too, I'll just make him more calmer in this chapter, because when I read my first chapter over, I was like, whoa, too angry, I didn't have the time to fix it. Oh well, I'll make it right this time. Thanks for the compliments! I'm kinda glad to know I'm not the only one in the world who love this pairing!

Karst-Blazen: Yeah, I like to play with his personality, but sometimes people put it worse than me! I hate it when, example, in a romance fic, they make him do mushy and really nice things and he almost cry because a girl don't like him, and then it doesn't look like him at all! OoOoh, I'm really in your fav list?? dreamy look Thank you, just don't forget about this story, okay?

Kiyakai Luna: OoOoh, your nickname is pretty! Yeah, I know, I MUST make Alex more calm, don't worry 'bout it! Sorry to bring you back painful memories lol I'm kidding! Yeah, I'll try to keep Alex calm, yet funny!

Jenna2190: Thanks! Sometimes I'm wondering if I should put my story in the angst section…but I would have to remove Action/Adventure... Yep, Alex's a loner! Run away to Alex to show him he's not alone He's so cute!

???: Huh, yeah, thank you for your constructive, long and nice-to-read review! (sarcastic tone) You should at least have told me if you liked or hate it! Damn, people sometimes…sheesh

Okay, so I think that's all!

* * *

Elements

"Awww can't we take a tiny little break? I'm tired! I'm hungry! And most of all I'm pissed!!" I whined, its been four hours non-stop we've been walking in a really boring forest. You know, the original forest with a road of sand, then trees and trees until you can't see any farther! Plus, its really dark, and they're forcing me to keep a flame in my palm, and to hold it for hours, its taking lots of energy.

No ones replied. I-hate-it. With all my soul. I don't know why I'm letting them bossing me around, maybe... maybe its because I don't want to lose Felix. And I don't even know where I am.

"Where are we?" I asked calmly, trying my best to ignore the tiredness which was slowly taking over me. Only groans. That's not exactly the answer I expected.

"HE-LLO! I asked something!" I shouted rising my free hand into the air in pure exasperation.

"Dunno" Felix replied with a sigh. "Well, I'm sorry but as you can see, I'm more human than you all, and I need to rest! I won't be able to hold this fire into my fucking palm much longer okay!? We need to replace the batteries!! Understand the message?" I replied angrily, and let the fire disappear, much to their disagreement.

"I'll do it." Menardi insisted, as if feeling a fight would occur. At first, I was mad at Felix for leaving me alone, yet that doesn't keep me from forgiving him. Because I did.

And I asked them infinite times, 'Why do you want to destroy the world? To release Alchemy?' but they would always ignore me. When I finally want someone to talk to, they stop trying to have conversations with me.

I turned to look at Kraden behind me, he was really slower than all of us, but his age was to take in consideration. He seem to take it a lot easier than me.

But I still wanted to ask them one more time. Maybe if they get tired of me they'll beg me to go away! _Evil evil evil_ ..I grinned evilly. I just know how to get on their nerves.

"Oh Feliiiiiiix! Can I sing a song, just to lighten the mood?" I asked sweetly, yet only three words in my mind.._Evil evil EVIL!!!_

He looked at Saturos, then Alex¸, then shrugged and said okay. Menardi held a bigger flame than mine in her palm and we began walking again in the dark forest. " I know a sonnnng, to get on people's nerve! I know a song, to get on people's nerve!" And I continued like that until I saw Saturos's neck vein growing bigger. Whoops?

" Since-I-can't-hurt-you-because-of-your-brother-could-you-please-STOP SINGING LIKE A KID?!?!" he said between gritted teeth. The first part was particularly calm, but the second was just mean. Just what is he expecting from a kidnapped girl?

We kept walking for at least an hour, and then a sudden bright light appeared. The exit! "The exit!" I squealed, happy to finally get out of this creepy forest. I ran to the exit of the forest, closed my eyes and held my arms into the air, the feel of the sunrays on my face was just too good.

I spun around to look at them and my lips changed from a sad expression to a wide smile. Finally seeing the sun was kind of giving me energy back, and I was no more tired.

I noticed Alex whispered something quietly into Felix's ear, I don't know if he thought I would not hear, but I did. "Is she always that hyper?" he asked, then my brother answered by a simple:" Dunno, haven't seen her in three years." He whispered back and took note of me listening and watching.

I walked to him with, once again, a sad look. "Only because you weren't there to see me grow without a caring family.." I whispered then I began walking next to Kraden, a bit farther in the back. I could still hear the whispering in front, but didn't bother to try to listen. I was already in a long conversation with Kraden trying to figure out their motive for the lighthouses problem. He promised me he would not tell them anything, but I think he already has. But now it doesn't matter. The only thing that matter right at this moment is that we reach the Mercury lighthouse, then I would try my best to stop them, even if at the cost of my life.

We finally stopped to eat, but I must say these aren't reasonable portions. One cookie and one apple was our diner. We EACH had a cookie and a apple, mind you. Still, its isn't enough to recover lost energy. We all ate silently until Alex began telling the plan. "If my plan goes correctly, we should reach Imil, my natal village, in less than 5 hours. Then we'll get easily into the Mercury Lighthouse, and do our job. And I expect none to come in contradiction to our plan." He said glaring at me. Humph. Too bad because _my _plan will be to stop _his _plan.

"Isaac and Garet will come to save me and Kraden, and they'll beat the crap out of you! " I said quietly, sticking my tongue out at him.

Felix cleared his throat. "Jenna, I don't think those two will ever be able to stop us. We'll try just to slow them down, alright? They're my friends too, remember?"

I felt my fists clenched, my nails digging into my palm.

"After you kidnapped me I doubt they will ever see you as a friend anymore!" I chewed my lower lip immediately trying not to cry. If I did, I would break the promise I made to myself. And I would show I'm weak. Saturos and Menardi were all like, "Ohhhh" while Kraden looked away and Alex stayed stoic as always.

I rose up to my feet and brushed the dust off my clothes. "Can we go? I'm tired of waiting for you all!"

After a while when I was really not able to walk anymore, Felix insisted on taking me on his back.

For all I know I fell asleep while he was telling me memories of us, as kids. When he made the ground shake to make me fall on my butt, then my mom would scold him, then I would fake crying and mom would punish him by forcing him to stay in his room for all day, while I was playing with Isaac and Garet.

I was brought out of my sleep when water began spilling on me, startling me, making me fall off Felix's back then on my butt. Grr..while thinking of butt huh?

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt the impact of my body of the ground. Surprisingly enough, it felt more like ceramic floor than sand or something. It hurt even more, hate it! The first thing I saw was two bright blue eyes staring at me. Alex, again. I pushed him out of my way, and stood up. He smirked. I was about to yell things at him, but all my breath was taken away by the beauty of the Mercury Lighthouse. The tower shone a brilliant baby-blue color, the sunrays reflecting on it.

"Its amazing!" I said, forgetting I was completely soaked, thanks to Alex. I hugged myself and turned around to see the more I could of the tower. It was just..amazing, I don't think there was any other word to describe it. As soon as we entered the Lighthouse, I felt myself weakening. Unbearable pain made its way through my body as I let out a faint yelp, putting my hands on my head, falling on my knees. "It.... It hurts!"

Felix immediately came running and crouched besides me, then turned to Alex, his eyes begging for explanations. After a moment of silence, apart from the loud sound of my quick breathing, he finally resigned to give him information. "She's probably not used yet to the source even of the water. I'll bring her, she'll be sort of immunized with me." He said walking toward me, lifting me on my feet and placing my arm around his shoulders to help me walk. As soon as I felt his touch, it didn't hurt anymore. Maybe its because he's a Water Adept, I don't know, the only thing I want to know now is that I won't feel this pain again.

But for some reasons my mind told me to walk away. To not be helped by him. His ego would just go a straight line up. I shoved his arm around my waist away, and he seemed a bit surprised by my actions. Then I felt it again, the pain, but it felt less hard. "I can stand by myself." I whispered weakly and began searching for a road, me left hand holding onto my shoulder. "Foolish girl." I heard him mumble.

We kept walking in the corridor, sometimes fighting monsters who dared crossing our path. For my surprise, we found a Mars Djinn. What the hell is it doing here, in the Mercury Lighthouse? Maybe it is lost? Alex was about to attack it when I put myself in front of him. "Wait! I'll take him with me." He crossed his arms over his chest and 'humph'ed'

"Don't worry little thing, I will not hurt you. I'm Jenna, a Mars Adept." I kneed before him and extended my hand, he sniffed and began nuzzling it! Its just so cute! I cradled it in my arms like a mother would with her baby, and turned to them. "I'll keep it with me."

Saturos spoke, but definitely did not said a thing he should have. "No way, not another mouth to feed!"

I went over to him and hit him behind his head. "Idiot! Djinni don't eat, you egoistical monster!"

I was about to leave when he grabbed me by the collar. "Listen, girl. You're OUR hostage, not the opposite, and you will not talk to me this way, understood?" Humph, if he thinks I'm gonna let myself be talk this way he's WRONG!

A flash of anger in my eyes, I said with a sweeeeet oh-sweetie tone, "Look behind you!"

* * *

Sorry if Saturos was a bit OOC, I promise I wont do it again if he is that much. I always thought of him as a bit aggressive. Hell, I know what I'll do with Alex! I'll make him obsessed about waking up Jenna with water! Okay, its stupid, so what? it's a fan fiction!


	3. Blue freak, old man and annoying brother

  
  
**OMFG I'm SOOOOO sorry, please don't hate me! it's the fault of my stupid math's teacher, I swear! Its just that I had 58% in my final exam, and that dumb bitch didn't want to let me pass, but COME ON! We need 60% ! So I had to take classes in the SUMMER VACATION! Its crazy, it boring, its sick. So, that's why I couldn't update, but now I'm okay till next year's exam. And school is beginning in the early September.. (sigh) I cant believe I spend my two months vacation in classes! By the way, thanks a lot for the nice reviews you gave me, it cheers me up! I hope you'll continue to read this..  
  
Oh, and I DO know that TV'S don't exist in their world, okay? Don't you dare sue me about it!  
  
And to answer the question, lets just say that Menardi and Saturos consider themselves too good to need the help of little things like Djinni, 'kay?**

****

**And hey, can someone PLEASE tell me in which format the little stars (the thingies on your '8' on the computer thing') works? It just wont work on me!**

* * *

****

**  
  
**

****

**A flash of anger in my eyes, I said in a sweeeeet oh-sweetie tone, "Look behind you!"  
  
He began laughing, and loosened his grip. I fell on my feet and rose up fully, pointing behind him. "You really think I'm stupid enough to believe it? Its an old trick, huh!" Menardi came behind me with a blank look. "Saturos?" she called hesitantly. He looked at her with a questioning look, while I was laughing hard inside of me. The idiot just don't know when to trust someone and when not.  
  
The thing began crawling, if it's the word, towards Saturos, but he's too stubborn and stupid to know just when his life is in danger. Damn, I sensed its presence since it was at the other side of the corridor, how come he didn't? Uh oh....trouble ahead. I pushed him aside hard with my staff and took a step forward. "Fume!" I shouted, fire pouring out my staff onto the creature, who only cried in pain. A Kraken! Dammit, just my luck!  
  
But it was kinda far to be finished. I'm just not in my element, how can I fight to my full power? I'm too weak to do anything, but.... And why everyone's staying behind?! They're waiting for me to be killed?! The little Djinni on my shoulder whispered something in my ear, it was really the first time he ever talked to me, even if we know each other since like, 20 minutes? Its name is Canon, its sooo cute, his voice is so kid-like! Canon jumped off my shoulder and looked like he was flying, since he was floating into the air without moving. Well, guess that's now or never. "Mars!" I called, and hit the ground with my staff as Canon tackled the Kraken, pushing him backwards, dealing it a great amount of damage, I think.... It tried to hit me, but it looked like it was too weak or something. The creature growled and collapsed on the ground, vanishing just like that.  
  
Little Canon jumped back onto my shoulder, and fell asleep. - ' Um, guess I'll thanks him later huh? I turned only to find everyone staring at me. Whoa? These jerks didn't even help me! "Why didn't you help me you idiots!?!?" I yelled angrily. They're really WERE going to let me die!  
  
Menardi walked forward. "We wanted to test your strength, and it seems you're really one of us, Jenna. And you saved Saturos' life." Oh god, I think I'm dreaming. She's saying I'm one of them? She's crazy!? I raised my hand in front of me, and put on a confused look. "What? Me, with you? Oh please, you're so dreaming! I saved his life because he's as stubborn as one of my friend, and extremely STUPID! I hope you'll learn when to and when not to trust someone." I paused, looking at Saturos' reaction. His face stayed blank. "Anyways, I cant bear to see someone die in my face again, even if its just you." I said. I meant it, really. Even if it was just some insensitive jerks, I wouldn't be able to bear it.  
  
"So, are we going now?" I spoke at the same moment Felix tried to say something. "What were you saying, Felix?" I asked smiling slyly. "Only so you know, if you would've been in danger, we would've come to help you." Aww, so sweet! That's my brother, even if he's saying that trying to make up for three years.  
  
We were interrupted by snoring noises. Huh? Who's sleeping? I looked on my shoulder, ah....yes, I completely forgot about him.... It must have been kinda hard to hit the Kraken, even though I think he fell asleep a bit too quickly....Hmm....  
  
So we kept walking down the corridor, sometimes moving trees down a hole, it was just amazing how big the tower was, and how hard to climb. At the very end there was only two giant trees separating us from the famous 'goal' and Felix's Psynergy was running out. Alex tried to push it, in vain. "What are we doing now?" he asked us with an annoyed look. Is he expecting us to fall at his feet and find an idea?! "Well, YOU want to light the beacons, so YOU find a way." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Felix placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me. "Jenna, we must light them, you just wont understand, will you?" "But....I would understand if someone would tell me! Everytime I ask, you're all ignoring me, how can you expect me to understand something I don't know?"  
  
"You just need to know I'm not a bad guy." He said and walked in front of the tree, trying to push it with Alex and Saturos, while Menardi and I stared at them dumbly. "Y'think they will be able to push it?" I asked her. She laughed silently and looked at me. "Not a chance!" I began giggling, thing I haven't done since a....long time. Maybe....maybe I can make friends with them somehow, I just.... I'm afraid that if I begin to like them, I'll lose them.... I don't know if I can trust Felix when he say he's not a bad guy. But I might help them, only to stop them at the last moment.Oh, they would so frustrated!! Stopped by a 17 years old girl!  
  
"You guys are so stupid!" I laughed and walked to the tree, placing my hand on it. " Get back." I said silently, as they obeyed and took a few steps backward. I quietly sent heat waves through it as it began melting, then it was set in fire and burned down.  
  
Alex stared at me dumbly, probably ashamed I was smarter than him. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked, not looking at me directly in the eyes, but more staring at the ashes on the floor. "Um....lets just say I hate trees." I laughed inside. The only reason is that when I trained with Isaac and Garet, I was setting trees on fire. Just that. "What, ashamed a 17 years old GIRL is smarter than you??" I taunted, closing one eye and sticking my tongue out at him. I knew he was mad, cuz he opened his mouth in a 'o' shape and closed it immediately. We entered in a too bright room as we all closed our eyes in pain. Its worst than looking directly a the sun, damn! After a while the lights stopped, and we could see the hole where we would have to throw the Elemental Star. Now my plan come in handy. Saturos gave the Star to Alex. "Do it." He said quietly and stepped backward. But.... If I fail.... It will be the beginning of a nightmare. I don't want the humans to be treated like slaves. I want them to be free. To do as they please, like now. Alex climbed up on the platform, ready to let it fall as he extended his hand above the hole.  
  
"Don't do it ya blue-haired freak!!" I shouted and crossed my arms over my chest, walking up to him slowly, the only noises in the room was probably....um, my footsteps.  
  
"And why not, little princess?" He smirked his annoying trademark smirk that I hate SO much! Man, I wish I could wipe it off his stupid face! Princess huh?!  
  
"If I'm a princess, you're my joker." I replied sarcastically. "That's all you really want? You're such an egoist bastard. You ruin the lives of people so you little thing can be happy.The world doesn't work like that, Alex."  
  
"Jenna." My brother called softly from behind. "Let Alex do what he have to do."  
  
Man, he's talking like our mother..._Mommy_... Everytime I was in 'Daddy's bubble' when he was working, my mother would come, take me in her arms and say: Go play with your friends and let daddy do what he have to do, okay sweetie?' When I was little, I thought it was annoying, but now, when I look back at it....Its one of those little things that you miss when you're a grown-up.....or when they just CANT say it to you anymore....  
  
"But Felix....Old man over there--" I pointed Kraden, who just huffed in response. "Taught us a lot of things, to me, Garet, Isaac. Everyday, mothers give birth to their child. Everyday, a lot of people die too. Which means that everyday, someone's life is fucked up. I will not participate in such a massacre. "  
  
"Jenna." he repeated in a exasperate voice. "I hate you." I blurted out without even thinking. "You've ruined enough lives now."  
  
Without warning, the room was filled back with its previous light. Oh god, it means......................  
  
"Alex, you filthy bastard!!" I yelled, my eyes closed and not even knowing who was next to me. I cant believe he just....dropped the star while my brother and I were arguing. Humph, he didn't have the guts to do it in my face. But now....It begins.  
  
I swear I'm gonna be blind by the end of the day if I keep seeing those stupid lights. Even though my eyes were closed, I was seeing red. A little while after, I was seeing black, so I took a wild guess and opened one eye hesitantly. Everything looked back to normal to me. My body swirled around by itself, I noticed Menardi lying motionless on the floor. "Menardi?" my voice trembled as I kept glancing around, as if waiting for something to move.  
  
Kneeling down besides her, I placed my fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. Fortunately, there was, and that caused me to smile warmly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Saturos came behind me with a worried look. I could tell he liked her in more than a friendly way, but I just couldn't say bluntly: You LOVE her?!  
  
"Because she is directly linked to the Mars Clan of Prox, her sensibility to the opposite element is stronger than just an adept, like Jenna by example." A voice explained wisely, well not too wise since 'it' insulted me in some ways.  
  
"And why so, Alex? I am too linked with the Mars Clan, and I'm still standing on my feet." Saturos stated, picking up Menardi bridal style.  
  
"The men are stronger than the women."  
  
I think that was what made me explode. It was SOOOO sexist, I couldn't let him get away that easily.  
  
"What?!? That's so sexist, and not true!" I yelled, my fingers griping tightly onto my staff. "In old times, the most powerful people on Weyard were SORCERESSES, which means they were WOMEN!!"  
  
"Name one, kid, and I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Alex challenged, still smirking.  
  
He caught me off-guard. A name of sorceress....aw man, that's a difficult one, but I cant let him win.  
  
"Um, Sabrina Spellman!" I shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Jenna....that was a TV show." Felix stated silently while I shot him a death glare, which didn't go unnoticed. "You got a problem with that?! A witch is a witch, no matter what!!" I got him on this one. Hehehe, I finally beat you, Alex.  
  
Right before Alex could retort one of his smartass replies, Saturos jumped in, forgetting that he had Menardi in his arms. "Excuuuuuuse me? We just lit up the Mercury Lighthouse, maybe we should go?" He suggested with a very dumb look on his face. Yeah, riiiiiiiight.  
  
"You don't move an inch!!" Another annoying mysterious voice commanded. But this time, I recognized it as Felix pushed me on the elevator, along with Kraden.  
  
"Garet!" I called out, placing my hands on each sides of my lips, hoping it would echo and be louder. It was my chance to escape, I couldn't miss it. I tried to run, but my dumb ass of a brother was blocking the way. "Sorry Jenna." He whispered as the elevator proceeded to ascend down. "...."  
  
From where we were now, at the foot of the tower, I still managed to 'open my ears' and hear my name. I can't believe I had the chance too see them again, and go back to my normal life, Huh? What am I saying?! My life has never been normal in ANY possible ways.  
  
The first thing that came in mind to me was to yell at Felix for the rest of his life until he finally get unable to hear. Hmmm, not bad, but no. While my mind is screaming, 'Whack that stupid head of his!', my heart was whispering, 'He's doing it with the best intentions, give him a hug!'  
  
Heh heh heh "Feliiiiiiiiiiiiix!" I faked a sweet voice and literally jumped on him, hugging him rather too tightly, which was, mind you, did on purpose.  
  
"J-J-Jenna, I-I-I-I can't b-breath...." he stuttered, earning a smile of satisfaction from me as I released him, placing my hands on my hips. "That was for not letting me see Garet and Isaac!"  
  
"Uh huh." Felix nodded his head dumbly as we stepped off the elevator, looking up the tower. I wonder if Saturos and Menardi are okay,But.....I don't care! I don't care I don't care I don't care, nian! Okiiiiiii, maybe I do care a little bit, but ONLY because I have lots o fun laughing at them, okay? Better believe me, huh!?  
  
The way it look, we're going to stay here for a moment. As I stared up the lighthouse, I couldn't help by rush my hand onto my forehead, blocking the sun from my eyes. Man, little white spots. Um, no, they're green. Or maybe baby blue? Everything's black except the stupid spots. Oh? I giggled insanely to myself. "The little spots are smiling at me!!" I exclaimed happily, which was very unusual for me.  
  
"That's it!" Kraden said. "The sun burned her brain!"  
  
Little 'vein popping' sign on the side of my head "But not my eyes!" I shouted, annoyed, and whacked him behind the head with my staff.  
  
"Owiiiie!!" The old man whined, rubbing the back of his head hastily.  
  
"Stop it a minute!" Felix barked as I closed my mouth. He seems so serious, I wonder what's wrong? Has it something to do with Saturos and Menardi? Hmmm.... I kept on thinking all kind of scenarios in which Garet and Isaac would come and save me, bringing me back to Vale and I'd be the happiest girl of the world. Um, okay, maybe not. But its always fun to imagine, ne?  
  
"Menardi and Saturos were beaten." He paused, inhaling deeply. "Damn them!"  
  
Isaac and Garet actually beat the supposedly powerful team? That's the perfect time to practice a little victory dance! Um, when I come to think about it, maybe not....I swear Felix's gonna rip my head off if I actually cheer the 'enemy'.  
  
"Okay, Alex said that we had to take a break in Imil just a few days and wait for them to join us. Come." My favorite (and fortunately) only brother commanded, pointing his thumb in the west direction. Aw, that means more walking?  
  
So we did it, we finally lit up the first lighthouse. I know for sure that at this rate, it's gonna take a looooooooooooong time before we lit them all. I don't really want to do this, but I give the benefit of doubt to Felix, for when he said he wasn't a bad guy.  
  
Besides, does that rocky ball still wants to stop us?**

****

* * *


	4. Listen when I talk!

****

**Hiya!**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but school has begun, and you know the shitty stuff that they really like to give you the first week of school....Oral Production! I just HATE to talk in front of the whole class, the big, freaky eyes of the students staring at me, its crazy! And to make it worse, I'm going to a 'French School', and I have this very pathetic accent of mine. My adoptive mom say that its good for me to learn a third language....but its like, hello?! I'm already speaking English and Japanese, and anyways, next year, I AM going to live in Japan, and French wont really be useful now, will it? So, I have this to say::**

**THE SCHOOL CURÉ-ANTOINE-LABELLE SUCKSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I hope that someday, my story will have 100 reviews. Your reviews are ALWAYS appreciated!**

****

* * *

****

****

**Besides, does that rocky ball still wants to stop us? Of course, when I say 'us', I don't exactly mean me, cuz I never wanted to be with them, but that's another thing I guess. **

**Following the path that led out of the Mercury Lighthouse's 'territory', I couldn't help but shiver deeply. I kept on rubbing my arms rapidly, hoping that I could manage to heat myself. _Heat._**

**I really thought my brain was gonna freeze right at the moment if I didn't find somewhere to hide from the wind and falling snow. But after all, maybe I AM crazy....Y'see, I had this marvelous idea....The one where you create a fireball and rub it on your arms and stuff. I swear I was gonna do it if only Felix hadn't throw himself on me, getting HIS sleeve in fire and ended up rolling in the snow. **

**I also swear that I heard Kraden say: He's being nostalgic, making angels in the snow. : But anyways, old men are always rambling about stupid things, so I guess I should just ignore him. Kraden may not look like it, but he's built tough. I mean, he's been through a lot of walking, running, jumping, lack of food and awful weather, but he's still standing. **

**Don't ask me why I think Felix will become like him someday, 'kay? **

**Oh boy...**

**_"Hey Jenno...Do you remember the old times...?" A very old Felix with very long white hair asked, spilling his coffee all over the ground due to his unstoppable shaking. _**

_**"Its Jenna." I replied casually. I sighed. "Yes, I remember. You told me a million times, and besides, I was there, remember?"**_

**_"...Maybe. Although I thought I brought a little blonde haired girl with us...Where did I put her now...OoOoh, too much for my old heart!" He whined as he pulled up the toilet 'cover' (I dunno how its called) and stared blankly at the yellowish water._**

_**"Felix, I'm not sure you'd find a girl in the toilets."**_

**_"Did you know that the first man of Weyard was called.......And that he was the very first man to ever use the little magic thing....What's it called again? Ah, yes, Psynergy. At 10 years old he was forced to marry a 5 years old little girl that couldn't talk, and after a lot and lot and lot and lot and lot and lot of years, they fell in love! Oh, now, where is my old sword?"_**

_**"You mean that rusty brownish stick? I threw it to garbage yesterday!"**_

**_"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!? With this sword I fought the very threat of Weyard, saved your butt from that blue-haired young man that was very very very pitiful and lonely. But he died, wanting the sacred power allllllllll from himself and sank into the ground, along with Mt.Aleph...Besides, did you know that I...."_**

_**"SHUT UP! You're not making sense at all!"**_

**Sheesh. I frowned at this image. If my hands weren't occupied rubbing my arms, I'd be hitting my head to shove the horrible picture of an old Felix, all creepy and stupid. **

**Huh? What is it that I see? A town? No...I'm being stupid, I can barely see in front of me. Why, of all the towns in Weyard, do we have to go to IMIL, especially? What's so special about that one? I'm gonna ask that blue freak when we arrive. **

**"Felix?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Are we arriving soon? Its freezing!" I whined, persuaded that no one other than my brother heard me. If I didn't feel like I was stuck in ice, I'd turn around to see if Kraden is still with us. My brother's reply was immediate. "We're there." **

**Looking up, I noticed the small village. Hopefully, the Inn wont be full, cuz I swear that if I don't get near fire soon enough, my toes are gonna fall. Damn, if I was directly linked to the Mars Clan, like Saturos and Menardi, I'd be okay right now. **

**The town was surrounded by wooden fence, as if to keep something out of the village. Felix and I jumped up the fence without problems, but Kraden's old legs couldn't make it without ripping his 'robes' or whatever his weird clothes are called. "THE INN!!" I yelled as I ran directly to a small house, where 'INN' was written upon the door. I think that I wanted so much to find it, that I actually did, even when our vision was almost completely blurred by the snowflakes. **

**Kraden walked in first, followed by me then Felix. Behind the counter stood a blonde woman, who smiled at us, bowing her head in, what I guess, a sign of respect. But then again, AH! What do I know of respect? Maybe she was just greeting us politely. ..... Why am I thinking so much about something so stupid? "Three rooms please." Felix tucked his hands in his pockets, looking for money. The blonde smiled nervously as she checked her registration books. "I am sorry, Mister. There is only two rooms left. Will you still take them?" **

**My brother groaned and mumbled a faint, "Yeah...." Whoa! Hang on there! Two rooms, and we're six....it means....that I'm gonna be with two other persons?! I was going to be with Felix, it was okay....but this means there's gonna be a third person? **

**Please make it be Menardi, please make it be Menardi, please make it be Menardi...**

**Why Menardi, you ask? Pretty simple. First, she's a girl, so it would be less embarrassing. Second, I don't want a old man sleeping in my room, its sick. ....Don't look at me like that! I totally know Kraden is....inoffensive. Its just on! Its Kraden! Who knows if he's gonna take off his dentures or whatever he's hiding?! **

**And Saturos. Come on. He's blue. His face is blue. His hair is blue. His clothes are blue. And he's a Mars Adept. Its freaky. Besides, he's not very nice with me. Duh.**

**And Alex. There's not much to say. He's almost never talking. Just the necessary like he say. Again, the guy's got blue hair. Long blue hair. AND he's a Water Adept, or whatever he is. Fire and water don't match, like cat and dogs. But there's a thing lovable about him. He's my next victim for my wave of pranks! After all, the worst that he can do is....make a little gray cloud follow me everywhere, raining on my head. I can manage! **

**Lost in my thinking, I guess I didn't notice my brother and the old man climbing the stairs, until the little missy tapped on my shoulder. "Um, Miss? The men that were with you are already on the second floor." She said timidly. I smiled and ran up the stairs, rushing into a random room, which I hope was ours. **

**I sighed of relief when I saw my brother taking off his cloak, placing it on the floor to let it dry, since our clothes are completely soaked, the snowflakes melting on it. Man, I cant really take my clothes off, but if I keep them on....I'm gonna catch a big cold. **

**Hey! I can use my Psynergy.... Yup, that's what I'm gonna do! **

**"Um, is there a bathroom in here??" I asked dumbly to anyone who wants to hear me. **

**"To your left." Kraden laughed at me. If I wasn't afraid of breaking his bones I'd....... grrrrr! I made my way to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. I really had a hard time taking my clothes off, since they were literally glued to my skin. Holding a towel around my body with one hand, I used the other to create a little fireball and held it above my clothes. After a while, my clothes were dry AND hot. I put them on again and walked out, noticing that Saturos, Menardi and Alex were there. **

**"T'was about time." I exclaimed, placing my hands on my hips. **

**"Blame it on those little friends of yours. I don't like to say it, but we had a tough time against them." Alex retorted, smirking his own trademark smirk. I couldn't help but yelp weakly. "You didn't kill them did you?!" **

**"Maybe. Maybe not." He said and sipped his coffee as if nothing happened, seated comfortably on the red couch in our room. It struck a tender nerve inside of me. **

**"SAY IT!!" I yelled, fuming horribly. My best friends were, maybe, dead on top of a stupid tower, where no one can find them! I really wont be able to live with myself if I don't know if they're dead or not. Then again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself even if I KNEW that they were dead. **

**"Lets just say they're sleeping peacefully." **

**I..Cant..Believe..It. I never, ever, imagined that someone could be so cruel. Doesn't he have any feelings?! Any conscience!? **

**Forget, Jenna. Just....forget about it, don't even THINK about it. Resist to the urge of burning him alive. Resist. That's in these kinds of moments that I realize that I have a lot of self-control. OoOoOoh....my staff is a meter away from me.... My hand....its freaking moving by itself....yeaaaaaah, go grab the staff....**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, causing pretty much everyone to stare at me weirdly. "Err, nothin'. I laughed interiorly. Yeah, maybe I am going insane. But I swear that whenever I am in the same room of Alex, I have these urges....You know....those urges when you want to hit something.... But anywayz, for the FIRST time EVER, I was relieved that Kraden talk. **

**"Two rooms, six people, we must separate in two groups." He stated. **

**Saturos chuckled to himself from his corner, staring at....me? "What are you laughing at?" I asked softly, staring back at him in wonder. " **

**"Alex and I took the liberty to separate the group in two while you were in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind...do you?" Saturos faked the sweetest voice ever, as if hoping to actually fool me. But then again, surely he placed me with my brother and Kraden, huh? Right? RIGHT? "Menardi, I and the old man will be together in the left room." He stated while his words processed through my brain. Menardi, eliminated. Kraden, eliminated. Saturos, eliminated. It means it leaves...me, my brother, and Alex. Nothing's too bad. Oh? Wait a sec here. ALEX?! **

**"I am SO not going to sleep with Alex in the same room!" I exclaimed, tapping my foot on the floor impatiently, heavily ANNOYED. **

**"Too bad kid. We need someone strong to watch on you, and the only one truly effective is him. "**

**Just....forget what I said earlier, about how much self-control I had. It was a pure, utter lie. I couldn't control myself as I went to the male Mars Adept and punched him square on the nose, causing a loud 'crack' sound. "You BROKE my nose!" He shouted as his hand jerked upward to cover his bleeding nose. I gasped. **

**"I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to break that...." I apologized, smiling weakly., pausing a bit to think of what I was going to say next. Lucky me, it came out pretty impulsively. He only muttered a little, "T'sokay...." **

**"Nah, I think you misunderstood me. What I meant is, I didn't mean to break your nose, but your teeth!" I laughed and stormed out of the room, not wanting to see his reaction. I ran in the room me, my brother and the jerk were supposed to share, closed the door and slid down onto my knees, giggling like mad. **

**Come on guys, you've seen it comin', nah? **

* * *

****

**By the way, romance might not come before a few chapters, I want their relationship to grow slowly, to be natural. Not to fall in love at the first time, its too unreal. Dont be mad!**


End file.
